Drive You Home
by bebobnidan
Summary: Post-Sleepless in Miami. PREQUEL to "Behind These Hazel Eyes." Ryan drives Natalia home, and although things seem to be going well, life isn't that kind.


Drive You Home

Natalia had rarely succumbed to pity. She detested hospitals- the mere thought of being waited on or pitied or even just pampered made her cringe. She hated the looks she got when she came in with her broken arm and her black eyes. Natalia should have taken the opportunity to break free, but in a strange way she felt stronger when she kept it hidden. Over time, however, that defiance was eaten away, and she was left with desperation. She had never trusted a man again. That was until she had met Ryan. At first glance, their friendship was a peace treaty of sorts… almost like a ceasefire. They would respect each other and not doubt the other's opinions or abilities. The animosity that used to spark between them was, to Natalia, sexual attraction that they were both ashamed of. Natalia had never hated and loved a man as much as she did with Ryan. The car ride home was killing her. Sure, maybe he liked overwrought '90s ballads, but somehow the crooning R&B divas didn't really set the mood. She had let him in her house, taken down all the walls she'd spent years building up, and he hadn't made a peep. He'd simply agreed, seeing her vulnerable state, and the two had made small talk with beer and a box of pizza. She had assumed that Ryan hadn't expected the invitation- while they had seen each other once, it wasn't really an official date, (_Mexican wrestling?) _and even Ryan had acknowledged that the real man of the night was Eric, even though he wasn't even there. Natalia often blamed herself for that night- sure, she thought he was attractive, but she'd been leading him on to some extent and she knew Ryan was easily fooled, despite his obvious brilliance.

What Eric had failed to do on their many dates on the couch was care for her. Ryan had always caused little arguments and problems, and he obviously had been cruel to her at several points during their friendship, but everything he did was genuine. He could be a real bastard, especially concerning the mole business, but then he would also make her feel beautiful and special in her own way, and for that she thanked him and loved him very much.

"Okay, enough stalling, Talia," he whispered, and she set down her beer.

"Ryan, I'm okay, trust me."

"I know, but I'm not," he replied softly.

"Ry, I was always going to be okay. You and Horatio had my back. I was never going to get hurt. Alright?"

_Yeah, you weren't the one getting shot at, _Ryan thought. "Talia, I really can't watch you do this to yourself. We'll just talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, Ryan, okay."

"What do you remember?" Ryan pried cautiously.

"I remember… I was at the lab. And… Nick was mopping the floor… but the whole time, I knew he was going to kill me…"

"But you don't remember anything else?"

"Ry, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, Natalia, nothing. So, let's talk about something else."

Natalia looked at Ryan, confused, but continued. "Alright. Talk about your social life."

"Outside of work? It doesn't exist."

Natalia laughed. "Well, I haven't dated since Eric… and you."

"Oh," Ryan choked on his beer. "Wow, that's like… five years?"

"Don't get so cocky, Ryan, the last person I remember you doing the dirty dance with was that jackal!"

"Erica was a lovely and awful woman," Ryan argued jokingly. Natalia burst into laughter.

"It's a wonder, actually," Natalia giggled.

"What is?"

"A guy like you? On paper you're a total catch."

"What about in real life?" Ryan demanded and she laughed.

"That is until they see your new hairstyle."

They both laughed and grabbed another beer simultaneously.

"How about you, Ryan, are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope," Ryan admitted, "but don't tell Walter. I have him convinced that Calleigh and I are having an affair."

Natalia laughed. "You two would be really cute together, admit it!"

"Only if you agree about you and Delko," Ryan challenged.

"That is really racist!" Natalia joked, and they both laughed.

"No, Calleigh's lovely, I agree, but not really my type."

"Aha, so what is your type?"

Ryan looked at her. "Hispanic," he started, and she laughed. "Brown hair, brown eyes, sometimes curly but it doesn't really matter. Beautiful, smart, funny, and that's all I got for you."

"You are very specific," Natalia laughed. "Do I make the cut?"

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised. _What did she just say?_

"Do I qualify, make the cut, you know…you must play sports," Natalia laughed.

"Actually, I'm a bit of a nerd," Ryan joked, but Natalia didn't laugh because she was intent on hearing his answer. "Honestly? I think you're probably the only girl in the world that qualifies."

"Aww, ever the romantic," Natalia giggled and slapped his arm. "Maybe this is the third beer talking, but Ryan Wolfe, I might just be desperately in love with you."

Ryan grinned softly. "I hope it isn't the beer, because I love you too."

Natalia should have seen the signs then. Everything was too perfect, and just too damn right. She could imagine the day when she would wake up and the bed would be empty. Ryan wasn't that kind of guy, she knew that, but something told her that he would be if he started falling for her. She should have told him to leave then and there- to leave and to never come back. As intelligent as she was, she didn't see the signs of a falling relationship, and instead let raw and animal passion run through her bloodstream until all that was left was pure desire. It wasn't right, and she knew it, but at that point it didn't really matter.


End file.
